This is one strange birthday
by Grace0331
Summary: Anzu's grade depends on the project she was assigned to do with her friend Ryou. She decides to do it before her birthday, but there's a problem. Without Ryou's assent some "friends" decided to stay. So the project is postponed for a while. But then Ryou's present turns out to be a trip to Turkey for a week. And what happens when his "friends" decide to join in? (AnzuXMultiple)


**Hahaha what the heck am I doing. I should have uploaded the next chapter for both of my PH fanfics but my damn laziness is preventing me from doing so. Just as an update though, I have written about 1/4 of AAIPA and 3/4 of TABTP, the latter should have been uploaded but for some reason the whole thing wasn't here anymore so I had to re-write it. (I write my stories directly in here you see) But other than that, unless school prevents me or my PH writer block continues for the rest of the year, I should be updating each by the end of the year.**

 **Anyway I have re-fallen in love with YGO, that means with Anzu and multishipping her with others. XD This story is AU, so no pharaoh or millennium item mumbo-jumbo, each Yami and Hikari has his own body. There may be some OOCness, after all, they haven't exactly gone through all the stuff that happened in the anime/manga.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or it's characters. All the rights belong to Kazuki Takahashi.**

* * *

The trio walked in a dark alley. One of them, with spiky platinum blonde hair was frowning while the other two smirked at his expression. "It's not fair." The tanned boy traveled his deep lavender eyes to the other two walking just a little behind him.

One of the other two, who was almost identical as the tanned boy, the difference was the neat hair and bigger eyes, snickered. "Life isn't fair, brother." His smirk grew when he saw his brother's expression.

The last guy, with pale skin and white hair, stopped dead in his tracks when he heard a sound. "I think life has decided to be nice to you for once." He gave a knowing look to the brothers and the one who was bored just moments ago grinned in realization.

Soon enough, in the dark alley walked a gang, their leader obviously walked in the front with his hand around a busty girl's waist. He frowned when he noticed the trio of teens, but then smiled. "And what might some kids like you do here?"

The twin with neat hair stepped forward. "Nothing special really. We were just trying to find some cute girls, but unfortunately, none have been that beautiful." He eyed the girl who was watching him with interest. "At least, that was before finally finding the perfect girl." Winking, he let a small smirk appear when the girl blushed.

The leader of the gang noticed it and frowned. "I see what you're trying to do boy. I do not like it." Then he let a small smirk appear. "Anyway, the only thing you have is looks, actually, you're not even that manly. I bet ya don't even have a single penny with ya."

The white haired boy smirked when he saw the twitch of the boy's eyes. The he smiled. "Oh? Well actually, I do have some money." Reaching his back, he smirked when he saw with the corner of his eye the look the girl gave him when she saw his exposed abs. Wearing short shirts that exposed his midriff was extremely fun and refreshing during hot summer days, and in this case, even useful to make girls drool. He reached his pocket and took out two big stacks of money. "I have more, but I think this is enough to prove you wrong." He heard the other two snicker when the man scowled. "And from the looks of it, this beautiful girl would probably prefer my company over yours. Isn't that right my dear?"

The man smirked. "Stop being so full of yourself kid. You don't know who you're messing with. This gir-" His words were interrupted when he felt the girl push him away. Staring in shock, he saw as the girl slowly walked to the teen. Her eyes were dull, like she was hypnotized. Smiling, she hugged him tightly. The leader's expression twisted into one of rage when he heard the men behind him whisper with each other. "SHUT UP!" Then he turned his head at the teens again. "That's it boy. No more mister nice." Then he looked at the girl. "And you're gonna regret that you chose that gay boy instead of me." He scowled when the girl didn't flinch and instead kept staring at the boy with awe.

The teen's face darkened. "What did you say about me?"

Smirking, the leader answered with confidence. "Oh, did I insult you little girl? Well that's nice. Get them." He directed the last sentence at the men behind him and they started throwing themselves at the trio with the girl.

The irritated teen looked at his grinning brother with the corner of his lilac colored eye. "Do your thing."

His grin grew even more. "Finally." Swiftly, he took his pocket knifes and rushed at the men with one in each hand. With extremely quick and balanced movements he slashed some new wounds at the men. The Egyptian teen had waited all day for this. After all, his favorite pass-time was cutting and slashing things. He preferred doing that to people though, since the feeling of cutting flesh was far more pleasing than cutting curtains or such. Even if he thought all that, the boy was not a killer, but he certainly moved like a professional one. To someone it would look like he was dancing and having fun, but he was slashing people's backs or faces. And even while having fun, he tried to avoid cutting any vital areas such as the neck. As much as he enjoyed inflicting pain to others, he wouldn't enjoy as much being in jail with the accuse of murder.

The leader, watching with a nervous expression his gang getting beat by one Egyptian teenager. He took his phone. "Oh, to hell with this. I'm getting outta here.." As he was dialing a number, he suddenly felt the feeling of the phone disappear form his hands. He turned around and felt himself become tense when he felt the phone disappear form his hands. He turned around and felt himself become tense when he noticed the quiet white haired teen.

The boy smirked. "Planning on leaving the party? And this early even?" His smirk widened when the man growled.

"Just give me the phone and no one of you pansies will be hurt." He reached to get the phone from the slightly shorter teen.

The teen smiled wickedly, making a shiver go down the man's spine. "If anything, I'd say it's your men who are being beaten by a mere teenager. And your wench was stolen." He paused when he saw the older man glaring daggers. Then a smile. "The same goes for your wallet too."

The man's eyes widened and he immediately checked his pocket, finding it empty. His dear wallet was in the hands of the snickering albino. The man's rage couldn't go any further. "Why you-" He had launched himself at the boy.

He merely dodged and grabbed his arm, continuing with a twist of it. "Now now, that's dangerous." He smirked. "You should learn not to underestimate someone by their looks. You could get hurt." He laughed and smashed his face to the wall. Then the boy, with his strong grip turned him around. One of his gloved hands in the panting man's neck. The boy slowly put pressure in his grip around the neck. The man's eyes widened.

Between pants and gasps of air he managed to breathe, "Are.. You... Trying.. To cho-" cough, "choke me?" He felt the air leave his lungs, then the hand loosened the grip, but after some moments, the grip was tight again, especially in a certain area.

The teen looked at the man with piercing gray-blue eyes. Those eyes looked too dark to be of a normal teen. "Well, that's not exactly it." He heard something snap. "But close."

wWw

The girl walked outside of her class along with her friends. When they were outside she said a cheery "Bye," and left. Her cerulean eyes traveled from the road to someone who was walking ahead of her. A smile broke out in her face as she approached him. She walked slowly, so that he wouldn't notice, and then she launched herself at him and covered his eyes with her hands. "Who am I?" She tried to imitate the voice of a guy, pitching it down as much as she could, but nevertheless failed.

A chuckle came from her white haired friend as he calmly replied. "I know it's you Anzu." He removed her hands from his eyes and turned around to give one of his charming smiles that made girls all over the school fall in love. In response she pouted.

Anzu locked her cerulean eyes with his chocolate brown ones. "Oh Bakura-kun, you're no fun." He smiled again at her and she smiled back. After walking in silence for a while Anzu voiced her thoughts. "Hey Bakura-kun." He directed his attention at the girl once again. "I was thinking.." She paused. Anzu didn't want to make things awkward. "Can I come by your house today?" She noticed the sudden widening of her friend's eyes and started stuttering. "Y-you know, uhm, since the teacher assigned the two of us for the project of summer vacation, which I hoped she didn't but what can you do, to start it so we can finish sooner and enjoy our short vacations properly?" She looked up at him with hopeful eyes, the truth was that her 17th birthday was coming up in less than two weeks, just as much as the vacation lasted and Anzu wanted to do something else besides a school project.

The taller boy looked at her incredibly sparkly and beautiful blue eyes. His heart skipped a beat and he had to fight with all his might not to blush. "Sure Anzu." Anzu's face lightened and she thanked him, after that she walked beside him while humming a tune. Ryou stole a glance at her smiling face and felt something in his chest flutter. She was truly amazing.

After a while they had arrived in front of Ryou's apartment. Anzu knew it was too late to turn back if she wanted to, but still asked him once more. "Are you sure it's ok for me to come here?" He nodded with a small smile, receiving a grin from the girl. "Thanks Bakura-kun, you're the best!" Ryou failed to fight the blush spreading in his face this time, so instead he just hurried with the key so she wouldn't notice it. Fortunately for him, she didn't.

Soon enough they entered inside his cozy apartment, as large as Anzu remembered it to be when she last came with all the gang to play Monster World. Just as she would take some more steps inside Ryou's arm stopped her. "Bakura-kun?" She looked at him with confused eyes and noticed the serious expression his face held. "Is there anything.."

He shushed her with his own words. "Somebody's in the house." Her eyes widened and she grabbed his sleeve. Ryou noticed her distress and pushed her as close to the door as possible. "Stay here for a while. If I don't come back in less than three minutes run and call the police."

Just before he could go inspect Anzu grabbed his shirt again. "I'm not letting you go alone."

Ryou smiled at her tentative. "It's ok I promise." He smiled. "It'd be safer if one of us were completely out of danger." She wanted to protest but Ryou went anyway. The corridor wasn't very long so soon enough he arrived in the living room. What he saw made him freeze in shock. "WHAT ARE _YOU_ DOING HERE?"

Anzu heard Ryou yelling, she got worried. Ignoring the warning Ryou gave her earlier she walked towards him, only to find him yelling to someone. "Oh, look who's here. My little landlord." Anzu heard another voice coming from the living room. This voice was much deeper than Ryou's, but it had a familiar tone to it. She stepped closer, curiosity having replaced fear. "Is that the way you should be greeting me?"

"TO HELL WITH GREETINGS. DON'T AVOID THE QUESTION. WHY ARE YOU _HERE?_ " Ryou went on yelling, and not only yelling, he was yelling in _english_. Anzu was surprised, she hadn't seen Ryou this agitated before. She wondered who could be ticking him off like that or cause him to speak in english and before she knew, she was standing beside Ryou.

"What's going on Bakura-kun?" Asking shyly, she looked inside the leaving room. Surely enough, she was surprised. On the couch lay a boy, almost identical to Ryou. He was staring at her. She stared back. Suddenly, he got up and walked towards her. Anzu had the sudden though of hiding behind Ryou. But she couldn't show weakness.

Ryou's doppelganger started eyeing her from head to toe. The teenage girl felt embarrassed at the intense staring she was receiving so she tensed. Ryou felt it. "Stop it. You're creeping her out." Ryou's copy glared at him. Anzu took the time she had and studied him fast. With a closer look she could tell that even though they looked alike, the two albinos held some differences. Firstly, the eyes. Her friend had chocolate brown eyes, the other teen had gray-blue eyes. Even his features were much more sharper, Anzu could also see his toned arms, biceps showing. Immediately, Anzu's eyes grew wide and her face flushed. She couldn't drool over someone she just met. That was unlike her, plus, he looked like her white haired friend.

"Uhm.. Bakura-kun?" She asked, directing her question to her friend.

"What?" Both boys asked at the same time, one with a soft voice, the other with a rough, threatening voice. She shivered at the second voice.

Ryou gave the other teen a glare. His attention was then directed to Anzu, who stood there with a very confused expression. "You know Anzu, you could call me Ryou, I don't mind." He gave her a smile.

The smile seemed to lift Anzu's spirit up. "Ryou.." She tried the new name, as she was trying some new candy. Then she smiled brightly at him. "Ryou. I think I like this better than calling you Bakura-kun all the time." She let out an awkward but cute laugh that made Ryou's heart flutter once more in his chest.

The other teen snickered. "Well obviously you must have been dumb to have called him Bakura." Anzu traveled her confused cerulean blue eyes to the guy in front of her. She immediately glared. "Heh, a feisty one."

"And why would I be dumb to call him Bakura? It _is_ his name isn't it?"

The boy snickered. "No, it is not. Actually that's _my_ name." He smirked when he saw her eyes narrowing in confusion.

She turned her head to Ryou. "Ryou what the hell is he talking about?" Bakura's smirk dropped and he was going to start insulting her for her idiocy, but Ryou cut in.

"Save it Bakura." With his eyes widening, he stared at Ryou with a surprised expression. He had never actually went against him, except once or twice, but that was in the past. Ryou raising his voice was amusing and infuriating him at the same time. "Now, Anzu. You know how my last name is Bakura right?" She nodded. "Well this is my older twin." The girl glanced at Bakura, then at Ryou and nodded for him to continue. She had deduced that much already by herself. "Well for some reason he doesn't let anyone call him by his first name, which few know, including me. He hates it, apparently, so he goes by Bakura." Anzu gave Bakura a strange look.

"What is it woman?" He glared. Anzu decided to say her come-back, but was interrupted by another voice.

"Bakura what are you doing? Has the movie not started yet?" Anzu looked at the direction of the voice to find a tanned teen. She was baffled at his effeminate look, although she couldn't deny it, he was pretty exotic-looking. Anzu mentally slapped herself, what was with her and checking guys out? Soon enough, the guy had noticed her too and asked. "I see that Ryou is here too, but who is that girl?" After asking, he got a handful of popcorn and threw it in his mouth.

Bakura shrugged. "I don't know. She was focused on asking stupid questions and apparently forgot manners." A low snicker was heard while Bakura made his way to the couch.

"Who forgot manners?" Apparently Anzu hadn't seen enough look-alikes in her life and they all decided to come to her life at once. In the room entered yet another tanned boy, height and face identical to the other who entered the room. Only the hair and clothes were a giveaway to identify each. The effeminate teen pointed at Anzu while suppressing a smirk. "Hoh? Well look at that. Bakura your weakling of a brother is apparently home and has brought a guest along."

"I already noticed, doofus." Bakura smirked. "Marik, tell your brother to pay attention to things next time and not let his palm-tree-hairstyle poke his brain so he becomes as dense as that girl." He pointed with a pale finger at Anzu, receiving a low growl by her. Marik on the other hand had started laughing at Bakura's statement directed at his brother's hair.

"What's so funny?" He glared at his twin.

Marik wiped a tear. "Well he _is_ right Malik. Your hair does look like a palm tree."

Now even Ryou had started chuckling. Noticing that, from Anzu emitted a giggle too. Malik glared at both of them and they shut up at once. "You." He pointed his finger at Ryou. "Buy more chocolate. It's a shame that you have all those sweets and no chocolate. Just how dare you?" With that, he finished talking and thew himself on the sofa, his limbs sprawling everywhere. Marik sit on the couch beside the sofa and soon they were all watching a movie on TV.

Ryou sighed. "Are you sure you want to do the project today? We could do it tomorrow or.. At your house?" He suggested, slightly embarrassed.

Anzu shook her head. She was determined to finish the project before her birthday. The next day she'd be busy with Miho, Mai and Shizuka, her house was not the most nice-looking place either, so no other choice, Ryou's house it would be, with others or not. "It's okay. I don't mind, even if there are some jerks here that got on my nerves." She glared with the corner of her eyes at Bakura, who instead felt a shiver down his spine and widened his eyes in surprise.

Ryou sweat-dropped, knowing the last statement was meant for his brother. But he couldn't blame her, Bakura was a jerk with almost everybody, even though he tended to be more of a pain to females. Suddenly he rembered that Bakura had dodged the questions Ryou had made him and he swore he'd get the answers later. "Well, since the living room is taken there are only few options for where we could work. The kitchen.." He suddenly shivered when remembering how both Ishtar twins had come out of there, "which I think might be a mess. The same goes for the game room." Anzu nodded and smiled a bit. " Then there's either the bedrooms, or the bathroom." At the last suggestment Anzu tried to surpress a chuckle, but failed and got one in response from Ryou.

Bakura noticed all the chuckling and didn't try to hide the annoyance in his voice. "Go get a room." The Ishtars smirked, Ryou blushed and Anzu, completely oblivous to the meaning of the statement, got angry.

"We were just about to!" She grabbed Ryou's arm and dragged him to his room, remembering the last time he showed her and the gang around. The smirks and chuckles from the group watching TV stopped and they all turned their head to look at Ryou who was read from head to toe.

The door was slammed with a loud sound. Malik grinned and looked at Bakura. "Damn, your brother is good Bakura." He laughed a bit. "He might even surpass Marik." He shot a charming smile to his brother, who instead glared at him, while Bakura threw a cushion at Malik's face. He laughed.

Inside the room Anzu stood as Ryou tried to find another chair for her to sit. Apparently the stydying desk was big enough for both, but there was only one chair. Sighing, he scratched the back of his head in irritation. "I'm sorry, I guess I have to check the storeroom. Can you wait here til I get back?" She smiled and gave a curt nod, her short chocolate brown hair flowing with the movement.

Ryou shortly left and Anzu sat on the chair. She started playing with her hair from the boredom. Surely they'd have already started working if it wasn't for the three males currently occupying the living room. She quickly got up and peeked from the open door to look at the living room. They were stitting just like before, but now with popcorn all over them and the floor. Anzu felt a giggle rising the way up her throat at the chaotic view, but instead just smiled. She then proceeded on watching whatever the guys were watching.

She almost yelped in fear when she saw a girl's head rolling off and a masked person laughing and removing the mask to reveal a disfigured person. She gulped the feeling of disgust the scene gave her. What the hell were the guys watching? Just then the credits started rolling and Malik laughed out loud. Soon enough Bakura joined in. "Hahahaha.. THAT. WAS. PRICELESS." All the laughs made the egyptian tear up.

Bakura joined in. "Remember the part where the killer was stabbed, like, ten times in the heart or something but just _wouldn't_ die?" Malik's laughter became louder.

Marik instead of laughing like the other two, was scowling at the TV. "This movie was so freaking bad I almost fell asleep _twice_." He shrugged. "I guessed from the first five minutes who the killer was and how they'd die. It was a load of-" He was interrupted when a popcorn hit him in the nose. Then he was met with the deep lavender eyes that belonged to his brother. He cursed at him, but then decided to continue munching on his own popcorn.

Anzu sighed. Those guys were extremely weird. Wondering why Ryou was taking so long, she was startled when she heard the doorbell. The she heard to a voice yell. "Bakura go open the door!" She recognised the owner of the voice as Ryou. At least he hadn't fainted or something.

An irritated Bakura responded with a growl. "Do it yourself wimp!" Anzu frowned, how could anyone like Bakura be related to Ryou?

The doorbell rang again. "But I'm busy Bakura! Please-"

"I'll open it!" Answered Anzu when she saw Bakura had no intention of helping. She glared at his back again, then ran to open the door. She forgot to look at the peephole since the doorbell rang once more, making her impatient too. "Ok, ok, I'm opening."

She looked outside so her cerulean blue eyes met with piercing amethyst eyes. She stared a bit and noticed his hair. They were in a shaggy and messy hairstyle, but were short compared to the boys in the house. But of course, she couldn't dismiss his hair color. As if God wanted to punish her, or just warn her that youths nowdays were getting older faster or something, she noted his hair was white. Anzu had the sudden need to bash her head to the wall. But instead, she noticed his other features, he was tanned, just like the Ishtars, but had a scar under his right eye. She admitted, he looked pretty buff and exotic, but she couldn't shake off the feeling of uncomfortableness when she noticed how he was eyeing her.

Suddenly he leaned his face close to hers, making her jump and scream. " Ahh, what the heck woman!" He rubbed his ears from the scream that pierced his ears. "Just what the heck do you think you're doing?"

But the scream wasn't heard only by the white haired man, as another white haired teen came running. "Anzu! What's wrong?" Ryou asked, worried. Then he noticed what exactly, or better say, who was the brunette looking at. Ryou paled considerably, his eyes widening. "Akefia..?"

The tanned man looked at the younger boy and smirked. "Yo."

* * *

 **The first chapter is finished! So? Did you like it? Do you want me to continue it and explain all the things (or why I included the first scene with the boss and stuff) in the following chapters or should I leave it? Let me know with a review! See you next time!**

 **~Grace0331**


End file.
